Britty Boy
by Imagie
Summary: Pas simple d'être amoureux de la fille d'une légende dont on ne parle pas la langue. Paris-Londres, c'est donc si loin?


Britty Boy

_Oh Lili Lili pleure_

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, comme ça, coulaient à terre sans que je puisse faire un geste pour les retenir. Je restais debout, bouche-bée, comme un imbécile. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, voir ces gouttes tomber au sol, les une après les autres, lentes comme un métronome qui égrainerait la tristesse de Lili, c'était paralysant. J'avais peur.

_Lili pleure pour moi _

Pourquoi déjà? Je ne l'ai jamais su. Elle devait rentrer le soir-même, elle devait repartir, et moi je restais. C'était tout. Jamais elle n'avait pleuré, avant, jamais une larme n'était sortie de son jolie corps, du moins jamais en face de moi. La distance empêchait la mauvaise humeur de polluer nos rendez-vous clandestin. Peut-être voulait-elle seulement rester avec moi, ce soir là, peut-être. Au fond, peut-être que Lily m'aimait, ce jour-là.

_C'est que je ne suis pas fier_

J'aurai du aller voir son père, lui parler. Mais ce n'est pas simple, parler à un telle légende m'effraie. J'aurai du, pourtant. Lily en aurait été heureuse, elle aurait pu enfin m'avoir, moi, pauvre français laissé à la dérive de la Seine parisienne. Moi, ami d'un branche de la famille, le coté français. Ami de Louis, le fils de son oncle. Moi, presque rien dans l'univers londonien, un nom pour des inconnus qui ne savent de moi que ce qu'on leur en dit.

_C'est vrai que je suis redoutable _

Je suis plus lâche que le pire des lâche, je n'ose pas, même pour faire plaisir à cette Lily que j'aime tant. Cette gamine rencontrée à la sauvette, un jour, chez Louis, cette gamine qui me trotte dans le cœur, qui parle français avec son accent adorable d'anglaise, qui chante dans ma tête une vielle chanson des Beatles. Lily qui fait dans ma vie son bonhomme de chemin.

_Mais une britty britty girl,_

Elle parle français comme je dois parler anglais, les mots sont hésitants, les expressions dénuées de sens. Elle porte des manteaux trop long, parle de sujet importants sur un ton détaché et m'annonce gravement qu'elle plante dans son jardin des fleurs. Elle suit la mode avec passion, mais pas la mode à la petite semaine, elle ne lit que Vogue. Elle boit du thé, parfois, mais n'aime pas vraiment ça. Elle mange au milieu de l'après-midi, fait la grimace devant du fromage. Et elle dit parfois « I aime you. »

_Une British venant de Soho_

Elle regarde les voitures passer depuis son balcon, arrose des plantes en plastiques. Elle me dit que là-bas, les gens sont « so cool », que la vie, c'est pas comme ici, c'est calme et doux, qu'il y a des lumières plein la nuit. Elle aime son foutu quartier, elle ne le quittera pas, pas même pour moi. Si quelqu'un bouge, il faudra que ce soit moi, mas moi je l'aime, mon Paris.

_Qui met dans ses cheveux des fleurs, _

Elle arrive toujours comme ça, presque en courant. Je vois les pétales qui tombent de sa chevelure brune, qui se déposent sur le sol. C'est toujours une fleur bleu, lorsqu'elle vient me voir. Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, elle était violette. Elle ne met jamais de rose. Pourquoi a-t-elle des fleurs, déjà? Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, elle ne m'a jamais expliqué. C'est comme ça, et ça ne me gène pas. C'est Lily, dans toute sa splendeur.

_Qui se balade à vélo_

Parfois elle l'apporte, elle le prend avec elle. Elle prend le train, ces jours où elle traine derrière elle sa bicyclette. Il est usé, vieux, trop petit. Une fois sur deux, il faut que je répare la chaine. Mais il est rouge, il a une sonnette superbe. Et sa selle est assez grande pour nous accueillir à deux, quoique Lily préfère monter sur le guidon, les jours où elle vient. Elle se met devant, grande et droite, elle chantonne lorsqu'on passe prêt de la Seine. Et moi, je pédale.

_Le soir quand elle s'ennuie _

Dans son quartier Londonien, ça n'arrive jamais. L'agitation qui règne lui plait trop, à ma petit Britty Girl. L'agitation, le bruit, la foule, les gens qui gravite autour et elle, majestueuse depuis son balcon, contemplant, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, le reste du monde. Elle dit qu'elle s'ennuie, lorsqu'elle vient ici, lorsque arrive vers moi. Elle me dit qu'elle s'ennuie mais moi je ne la crois pas, pas totalement. Elle ne s'ennuie pas, elle s'ennuie de moi, et ce détail à son importance.

_Le soir elle s'enfuit de Soho _

J'aime ces soirs. Ce sont les seuls qui me soient un tant soit peu sympathiques, ces soirs-là. Je n'aime pas la nuit, elle m'écarte, elle la retourne chez elle, dans son fichu quartier adoré. Je ne l'aime pas, ce quartier, parce qu'elle peut l'adorer sans que j'y sois. Je suis jaloux. Je le sais, c'est stupide, et pourtant, je suis jaloux d'une rue. Je suis jaloux d'un dédale de pierre qui ne se souviendra pas. Parfois, je rêve qu'elle leur parle, Lily, je rêve qu'elle parle aux pierres, qu'elle leur dit qu'elle se languit de moi.

_Viens me voir à Paris _

Ces soir où elle arrive, en amazone sur sa bicyclette, les cheveux encore dégoulinant du crachin Londonien. Les soirs où rien d'autre ne compte, les soir où elle est à moi, pour moi, juste pour moi. Les soir où je l'entraine dans ma chambre sans laisser à ma mère le loisir de la saluer, sans laisser à ma sœur le temps de tester avec elle son anglais. Les soir où Lily vient, ou Lily est pour moi, les soirs dont elle décide sans me le dire, ces soirs là sont les plus beaux.

_M'embrasse sur la bouche de métro _

En face de la Seine, il y a, sur le sol, une de ces bouches de métro typiquement parisienne, une de celle qui fait sortir l'air. Dessus, en rouge, quelqu'un a marqué, avec un cœur « Terre de Liberté ». Lily, elle, est amoureuse de cette bouche de métro autant que de moi, autant que je puisse l'espérer, autant que je le devine. Lily aime me trainer sur cette bouche pour embrasse la mienne, c'est ainsi.

_Mais quelle jolie scène_

Sa jupe se soulève toujours un peu, on voit le haut de ses bottes, parfois son béret s'envole. De loin, on ne vois qu'elle, je suis éclipsé derrière, éclipsé par ce petit soleil venu du pays où il pleut tout le temps. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon coup, je miche les miennes prêt de ses hanche, ses talons claquent sur le métal, le temps s'arrête. Les passants murmurent, et Lily rit.

_A Paris, à Paris _

Gris, tour Eiffel en fond de tableau, mémères avec leurs chien, vélos dans tous les coin, académiciens sortant de leurs école, musées dans tous les coin. Saleté des pigeons, gris du béton, pont interminable, voitures impatientes, passant pressés, pressé. Le romantisme qu'on prête à la ville, je ne le retrouve pas, pas toujours, et encore moins avec Lily. C'est elle qui le retrouve, elle seulement. Elle me le dit, me regarde, rit un peu.

_En anglais je m'entraine _

J'ai le pire accent possible, je crois. Elle n'ose pas me le dire, mais j'ai peur de parler, et peur d'aller vois son père avec cet anglais pitoyable qui est le moins. Pour quoi passerai-je? Elle a beau dire que ce n'est pas cela, l'important, je ne peux me résoudre à faire étalage de mes piètre capacités linguistiques devant le grand Harry Potter, connu de tous pour avoir délivré le monde des sorciers. Je ne veux pas passer pour un Frenchy peu soucieux devant lui.

_Et j'attends gentiment le prochain rendez-vous_

Lily reviendra, c'est sûr, mais quand? Quand prendra-t-elle encore son vélo pour passer dans mes rues parisienne, traversera-t-elle la Manche bientôt? J'attends, j'attends, je n'ose pas aller la voir, passer moi de l'autre coté, arriver dans sa maison. Je n'oser aller voir ses parents, leur dire bonjour. Lâche, j'attends, sans rien dire, juste comme ça. Tant pis si elle est en retard, je ne peux rien dire, moi qui n'ose pas bouger.

_Ce que c'est beau la Seine _

Ronds dans l'eau, parfois elle enlève ses chaussures, trempe ses pieds dans l'eau sale. Elle s'en fou. Les ricochets qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire, je les crée pour elle, faisant apparaître de grands cercles qui se diffusent avant de mourir, à mi-course vers l'autre berge. Parfois, un bateau mouche passe, nous éclabousse un peu, j'ai froid, elle pas, elle rit. Lorsqu'elle est avec moi, elle passe son temps à rire, je crois.

_C'est beau les quais _

Passion de ma Lily au grands yeux verts sous sa tignasse rousse, les bouquinistes. Chaque fois qu'elle vient, il nous faut y aller, ou son voyage hebdomadaire n'est pas complet. Elle aime les petites échoppes qui n'en sont pas, le long des berges, surplombant l'eau de la hauteur que nous n'avons que grâce aux pierres. Elle aime les vieux calendriers et les livres aux reliures usées, les titre français qui pour elle semblent plus poétique que pour moi. Elle réinvente pour moi un monde quotidien, qui l'étonne et auquel je ne fais plus attention.

_Dit-elle parfois _

Elle parle, parle, parle, ne fait que cela, parle encore et m'entoure d'une ribambelle de mots, doux ou non, français ou anglais, des mots qui me font sourire, pleurer ou peur, parfois elle me fait rire. Elle commente tout, notre escapade sur les quais, les bords de Seine qu'elle trouve bien jolis. Elle parle, parle, parle, parfois se tait. Lorsqu'elle se tait pour ensuite reprendre la parole, c'est comme une nouveau souffle, et Lily va dire quelque chose d'important, je le sais.

_Et à deux sur sa selle _

Moi devant, elle m'entoure de ses bras, colle sur visage sur mon dos, je sens son souffle au dessus de ma clavicule. Je conduis cette bicyclette qu'elle prend tous les jours, partout, tous les temps, qu'elle emporte avec elle jusque dans mon Paris profond. J'aime ce vélo, même si le siège est trop petit et qu'il faut nous y coller, sous terrer pour y rentrer. Je m'en fiche, au fond, à ce moment elle est avec moi.

_On se colle contre le froid _

Il ne fait pas toujours froid, à paris, comme il fait parfois beau à Londres. Pourtant, j'aime ces jours où la brume envahit tout, et que sa froideur nous mord la peau. Dans ces moments là, Lily se colle un peu plus contre moi, la selle devient plus petite, et on reste, en face des quais, à regarder les gens passer. Parfois, elle dit qu'elle m'aime, ou parle anglais, et je l'écoute.

_Parie que je revienne _

Cette fois-ci, nous étions pareil à d'habitude, collé sur la selle, la brume était là, nous étions bien. Et puis, dans l'air, sa voix s'est élevée, fluette, plus fragile encore que d'habitude. Elle pleurait, les larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Peut-être était-elle encore un peu imbibée, mais elle l'avait bien supporté, pourtant. Les pans de son manteau claquaient dans le vent du soir.

_Je revienne à Londres avec toi _

Sanglots. Je ne croyais pas que je lui manquais tant, parfois, je pensais juste qu'elle n'avait pas envie de me voir, ces soirs où elle ne venait pas. Et si ceux-là n'avaient été que des épreuves pour voir si moi, j'étais capable? Un instant, cet instant, j'ai eu peur de la perdre, ma Lily, jolie Lily, Britty Lily. Elle pleurait, elle n'avait jamais pleuré, et j'étais sans défense contre ces larmes de verres qui mouillaient le sol.

_Me dit-elle, me dit-elle,_

Elle parle, parle, parle, mais à ce moment elle pleurait. Elle ne disait que ce qu'elle voulait, pour une fois, elle était égoïste et j'aimais cela. J'ai toujours cru n'être qu'une passade dans sa vie, quelqu'un qu'elle venait voir le soir parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, avec son joli vélo. Mais à ce moment là, j'ai réalisé que peut-être, pour Lily, j'étais plus que ce que je pensais. Je représentais quelque chose, quelqu'un dont elle avait du mal à se passer, comme moi lorsqu'elle était trop loin de moi, parfois.

_La gorge remplie de vodka_

Elle avait bu un peu, comme moi, son haleine sentait encore l'alcool. J'aime poser mes lèvre sur les siennes, dans ces cas là, lorsque sa tête tourne légèrement, j'aime m'enivrer des vapeurs russes qui exhalent dans sa bouche. Mais ce jour là, c'était salé, c'était étrange, elle pleurait. Le goût fort et pourtant doucereux de la vodka était éclipse par celui, plus tenu et malgré tout plus tenace, de celui de ses pleurs versés pour moi, par moi.

_A Londres que je vienne _

Après ça, Lily est rentrée chez elle, le soir-même. Elle a refusé de venir à la maison, elle n'a pas voulu voir ma mère qui pourtant l'attendait, des plats plein le four. Elle ne m'a pas regardé, elle à rougit alors que je lui demandait quand nous nous reverrons, enfin. Elle est partie sans rien dire, et ne m'a pas rappelé. Je comprends, aujourd'hui, que c'est à moi. Il faut que j'y aille. A Londres, Londres où elle vit, Londres d'où elle ne me contacte pas.

_Oh je prends le pari _

J'y arriverai, c'est sûr. C'est dur, mais dû. Je ne peux pas la laisser là-bas, dans l'espérance et la désillusion de ne pas me voir arriver. Jamais peut-être je n'oserai aller voir son père. Une légende, qui pourrait demander à une légende la main de sa fille? Moi, j'en suis incapable, aujourd'hui du moins. Mais demain, nous verrons bien. Pour Lily, je peux le faire, je crois. Non, j'en suis sûr. Pour Lily, je peux tout faire.

_En anglais je m'entraine _

Parler, parler, comme elle le fit, comme elle osa, je pourrai. Je m'entraine, tous les jours, et chaque mot me rapproche d'elle. J'ai peur, toujours, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Peur qu'il me trouve irresponsable, son père, peur qu'il me rejette. Peur de ne pas avoir Lily, ma Lily. Nonobstant, chaque jour, je continu, je parle. J'imagine déjà comment lui demander, j'arriverai à le dire dans la langue de Shakespeare.

_Et j'attends gentiment le prochain rendez-vous_

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi, Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive, j'accours, je vole sur ces mots que j'apprends, je m'exerce du mieux que je peux, je sauterai bientôt dans le premier train. Mes valises sont faites, dedans, il n'y a que toi. Je n'emporterai presque rien, je viendrai les chercher, je quitterai Paris, j'irai habiter Londres, arroser des fleurs en plastiques. Temps gris contre temps gris, au fond, c'est un peu pareil, et seule la langue change.

J'arrive, Lily, jolie Lily, aujourd'hui, je quitterai Paris et gagnerai mon parie Londonien, désormais.


End file.
